New Uzu:Guardian's Path
by Bone Master
Summary: Witness as worlds collide fall and rise as The Guardian's travel through New Uzu and even other worlds to protect them from danger. But with the looming threat of the Shadow Legion will they be able to survive long enough to protect the Omniverse? Origin Arc ended, Entering the Guardians Arc T for now.
1. New Uzu 1:Fate

It was a cold night, the moon was full and in the world of New Uzu, it's capital had a thriving nightlife, but also had quite the crime rate increase at this time as well. A suspicious looking man in a trenchcoat and a fedora was holding a gun on a young couple in a dark alley. The man had a shaved face and was wearing a hockey mask.

"Look, just give me your money and nobody gets hurt."The man said, his finger on the trigger as the couple panicked, about to give him the money when the wind started howling, nearly pushing the man backwards. When it stopped there was a figure behind the man. The figure had pitch black hair that was rather messy and wore a black shirt with black jeans. The masked man also wore regular grey shoes but the weird thing was that he wore a kabuki mask reminiscent of a falcon. On his back was a sword with it's seath.

The couple saw the figure and began backing away which left the man confused until he heard the figure speak. "You really shouldn't hold people at gunpoint or ignore others, both are pretty rude."He said, most likely grinning under the mask. The man turned around in shock, about to shoot the figure before the person wearing the falcon mask quickly punched him in the gut, causing the man to bend over before receiving a kick in the face.

The man in the trenchcoat fell as the masked man looked at the couple and spoke."Why don't you two go and get the police to lock this guy up?"He suggested as the two ran to get the police. When the police made it to the ally the gunner was tied up and his gun was chopped to bits. The couple gave them the description of the man and it matched that of a vigilante that had popped up in The Capital whose name is Falcon.

In another part of The Capital we see Falcon hiding in the shadows as he heads towards an abandoned part of The Capital, where there were many abandoned houses left in disarray except for one house what had been turned into a makeshift base/house. Once he was inside Falcon made certain he was alone before closing the door, turning on the light and removing his mask to show a young face belonging to a 16 year old male with white skin and blue eyes. Now seeing him in light also showed he had a fit build, like someone who loved running and jogging.

The male wiped some sweat from his forehead before hiding the mask. The man, named Namato Uzukaze, is the vigilante protecting people in New Uzu from criminals, but despite his beliefs he is not the only one taking up a mask to help people.

-Line Break-

* * *

In another area of New Uzu, west of The Capital was a large desert that had villages spread out all over. In one of these areas a young male punched an older male, who was the leader of a bandit gang that was trying to take over the village they were in. The other bandits had been beaten unconscious, courtesy of the young male. He had wild red hair in the shape of fire and green eyes of asian descent. His skin was slightly and the youth wore a white sleeveless shirt with an orange shirt tied to his waist. He wore blue sweat pants on his body and simple sandals on his feet. wrapped around his forehead was an orange bandana with pictures of flames on it.

With the bandit leader unconscious, The 15 year old male started picking up the bandits and stuck them all in a cart that had weapons in it before it had been emptied. Once it was filled the redhead looked at the horse that the carriage that the cart was attached to before slapping both horses on their backsides, causing them to run out of the village with the bandits in tow.

The others in the settlement cheered for the youth."Way to go Johnny!" "You showed them!" Were among the cheers given to Johnny Pao Xiao hui. Johnny's first name was actually given to him when he was found as a child with only his last name written on the note that was given to his adoptive mother, May and she had felt that he looked like a Johnny when he was young.

His mother was afraid that he'd get hurt while acting as the village's protector, fighting off bandits and any monsters. Johnny had been teaching some of the other villagers to fight because he wanted to travel the world and become stronger, starting by seeing the Capital. The bandits had attacked just before he left so Johnny took care of them before grabbing his duffel bag full of supplies and started his journey to the capital, waving to all of the villagers as he Johnny walked he remembered his talk with his mother the previous night.

_Flashback-_

_May sighed, looking at her son."Johnny...I know how determined you can be and I know nothing I say will be able to get you to change your mind...Just, promise you'll come back someday."She said looking at her son as he stared back with a smile."I promise mom, I'll come back someday, I don't plan on leaving this place unguarded forever, besides I taught some of the others some moves so this place will be fine. I'll miss you mom."He said before mother and son hugged._

Present day-

Johnny walked toward the Capital while another person also started his journey toward the center of New Uzu.

In the east was a rocky land known for severe thunderstorms called Storm Valley. While everyone left because it was to inhospitable the monsters there have adapted to the frequent storms and are stronger but can use and absorb electricity. One man had been able to set up a lab there and was successfully living in Storm Valley. His lab was a medium sized white building in the valley with a tall lightning rod attached to the roof for power. Inside were several rooms filled with mechanical equipment.

In one room was a man with spiked blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore a white labcoat over a blue shirt with blue jeans and black combat boots. The male looked to be at least 21 years old. The man was packing up some of his things in a suitcase and grabbed a shotgun after he finished packing. As he left his lab he closed the door before walking towards the Capital. On his door where the words "Tyler Raiden's Lab."

Unbeknownst to the three their fates were connected, and their actions would decide the future of not only New Uzu, but the world.

(END)


	2. New Uzu 2:Meeting

After a long journey through the desert, Johnny had finally made it to the Capital's western checkpoint. It was late at night as he walked up to the desk, the guard there had him fill out a form and took his picture, giving the redhead his own ID and Passport. Once that was done he went through the checkpoint and into the Western District. Johnny, having lived in the desert for so long was amazed by the large buildings and started to wander around. "Damn! This place is huge!" Was what he said before walking deeper into the city.

Tyler had also finished his journey, holding his unloaded shotgun in one hand and his suitcase in the other. He took out his Passport, filling out the paper before entering the Eastern District. He walked over to the Abandoned District in the North West, heading to one of the houses and closing the door. Tyler set down his suitcase and started unpacking. Tyler worked for the city's President Drake Gaines and his police force, the Masayoshi who kept order. Drake has won every election he was in and has kept things in order so there was no need to elect anyone else since he kept fixing problems for the most part. When Tyler finished packing he started his walking towards the center, where both Drake was stationed as well as the rich.

With Namato he was patrolling the Western District for crme, jumping from roof to roof. At the same time Johnny was walking by a bank when a scream was heard from inside followed by gunshots. Johnny rushed inside while Namato as Falcon jumped to the roof of the bank. Inside were several figures with their hair dyed several dark colors, from black to purple and even grey.

They all wore black coats and had black visors covering their eyes. On the back of these cloaks was a symbol that looked like a purple cow skull. Some held 9mm pistols while others had swords and even just brass knuckles. One of them, who had black hair, saw him and charged. Thankfully he only had brass knuckles so Johnny was able to dodge and clock him right in the face, smashing the visor as the figure fell to the ground as more brawlers, the ones who used their fists, charged, coming at him. Johnny was able to block a few strikes before getting hit in the stomach. Johnny managed to recover quick enough when he returned the favor to the grunt who did it, making her hold her stomach in pain before getting tripped by Johnny's leg sweep.

Another grunt managed to punch him in the face, sending the fighter backwards. Johnny saw him charge and used that to his advantage, punching both sides of the figures face, smashing the visor and knocking him out. The sword wielding grunts were about to attack until Namato/Falcon entered the bank from one of the inner doors. Namato had gotten into the building through the vents and had finally joined the fight. The bladers charged as Namato drew his sword, a ninjato as he got in a stance. Namato moved quickly, blocking the slashes of each blader before moving his blade in several quick slashes, cutting the swords before using the hilt to smack each of them. The bladers fell as the gunners took aim but were stopped when a shotgun was fired, taking one of them out.

Everyone looked to see Tyler, who had been on his way to the Center district had been walking through the Western District to reach it when he had noticed the fighting and decided to help. Tyler and the other two took cover as the two remaining grunts took aim and fired. Tyler waited for the right moment before popping out of cover and shot another before going down to reload. The last grunt tried to run, but Johnny came out from cover and clocked him as the last grunt fell.

Johnny walked over to the two who had helped him, but didn't get a chance to talk as another figure appeared. He walked out from the vault and wore a white cloak instead of black. his visor was purple and his hair red. "So you three have been kicking the grunts asses. You guys seem awesome, but I gotta kill you, sorry about that."He said, drawing two short swords from his waist as he walked closer. Namato got back in his stance, Tyler readied his shotgun and Johnny cracked his knuckles. Namato started off by attacking the man, their blades clashing.

The figure blocked each of Namato's attacks, hitting the masked vigilante in the gut with the hilt of his left blade before kicking him away. Johnny charged at the figure in white, throwing several punches only for the male to dodge and then kick the younger male in his leg, sending Johnny on his knees. The man readied his blades, about to chop the brawlers head off but he was interrupted when Tyler got him in the back with his shotgun.

The figure in white fell to his knees, giving Johnny enough time to clock him. The figure's visor broke, showing golden eyes filled with rage."This isn't over you fuckers!"He swore, pulling out a metal orb before closing his eyes. Seconds later the orb unleashed a blinding flash, allowing him to escape.

Once they recovered their sight, Namato went towards the vents once he heard police sirens."You two handled yourselfs pretty well. If you want to know what's behind this mask then you better keep up."He said, diving into the vents as Johnny jumped in after him while Tyler followed from the outside. Eventually they made it the Abandoned District in north western area of the capital. Namato went into his base, a small house he fixed up to the best of his abilities.

He set up some chairs for Johnny and Tech before sitting down as they both looked at him. "Now that we are safe I want to ask if you two would help me out. Unless you agree you will only know me as the vigilante Falcon. I'd like to form a team with the two of you after seeing how well you handled yourselves against those crooks."He explained as Johnny smirked."That quite the rumble, all right. I'm in so long as I get to kick some criminal ass." He and Namato shook hands before looking at Tyler who sighed."I suppose it would be a good thing to join, after all most of the police are incompetent except for The mayor's own personal police force, but they don't do anything without his orders." Tyler said, shaking hands with Namato.

The vigilante removed his mask, showing his face to the two."My name's Namato." " I'm Johnny."

"Tyler."Namato and Johnny gave a grin while Tyler smiled."When we are on the field, We'll call Johnny Lion, Namato keeps the name Falcon and I'll be Hawk."Tyler said as the two nodded."Yeah, that's pretty good but if we are a team we need a name."Johnny said before Namato grinned.

"How about, The Guardians?"


	3. New Uzu 3:Tech

It had been a month since the Guardians had been formed, Since then they have been working together since, With Tyler taking the Codename Tech while Johnny took the name Pyro on the field. Namato decided to change his codename to Typhoon since it was the beginning of a new team so he didn't need to use his Solo name. They had managed to find masks that were blank, allowing the trio to change them to their liking.

Tyler had taken to visiting the Junkyard for scrap so he could get them proper gear, or as close to proper gear before they could pay his lab a visit or buy parts. It turns out that Tyler worked for the mayor, mainly helping build or repair devices or exploring and documenting parts of Storm Valley since none of his other employees or soldiers are equipped with the right gear or are too scared to go. Tyler knows a good amount and Drake trusts the blonde, so he's allowed to do what he wishes in that area while getting paid for his research. He only returned to New Uzu so he could take a break from his research.

While the three set everything up they talked and learned quite a bit about each other, Like how Johnny's last name was the only thing written on a note that was in the basket he was found in and his adoptive mother gave him the name Johnny. Namato also mentioned that he had a brother that went missing a while back named Menma, though that was all he said about the topic. Tyler had revealed on last thing as well which shocked everyone.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Both Johnny and Namato shouted in shock, looking at Tyler who was unaffected by their voices. The three were in Tyler's living room with sunlight shining through the blinders. Johnny and Namato sat on the couch and Tyler was sitting in a chair. "You heard me, I've made a Gateway between worlds and I've been doing research on both Spatial and Temporal activity." He explained as the two gave him a funny look. "No offense but you have to admit that sounds a bit strange."Namato said as Johnny nodded."Yeah, where is this machine of yours anyway?"

"It's back at my lab in Storm Valley. I needed to go there anyway for parts and to activate the teleporter so it'd be killing three birds with one stone." Tyler said, getting up as he started walking towards his room. "You two might want to start preparing for a trip. Storm valley is mostly rocks and is plagued by constant thunder and lightning with the monsters there having evolved absorb and use electricity, So wear rubber gloves so you don't get shocked." He said, before going and grabbing a 44. Revolver. Later the three had brought rubber gloves and rations while Tyler kept his gun in a suitcase with Namato hiding his sword in a large cello case.

The trio reached the eastern checkpoint separating New Uzu from the path towards Storm Valley. Working at the checkpoint was a male with messy red hair and tanned skin. His eyes were golden. In his mouth was a cigarette that he was about to light before noticing the trio. His eyes flashed with anger for a second before switching to annoyed, something that Tyler noticed.

"So you three want to head to Storm Valley right? Just let me check your ID's." He said as both Namato and Tyler gave him one while Johnny eventually found his in his pockets and handed it to the man. He closed the window as the three heard some scribbling and then the sound of something being scanned before the window was opened with the redhead handing back the IDs. "Alright. Your ID's are now in the System, meaning you three can come and go to storm valley."He said, opening a door in the wall that led outside as the three walked onwards.

While the three walked onward the man quickly shut down the checkpoint and took out his cell phone, Dialing a certain number before holding it to his ear. "Boss you remember the three I told you about? The ones who stopped me during my "Resource collecting" mission? Well they are heading to Storm Valley meaning some of our agents there can teach them not to mess with us. ...WHAT! What do you mean leave the one with black hair alone? ...Fine, I'll pass the message to the others in Storm Valley."He said with a sigh before hanging up. "That's what I get for calling the boss at HQ. If I had called Greed he would have let me do as I please."The male said before calling his "friends" in Storm valley to inform them of their orders.

Back with the three heroes, Tyler had felt that the man at the checkpoint looked familiar as they reached the entrance to Storm Valley. Tyler lead the two through the harsh terrain, careful to avoid lightning strikes. As they went deeper in the valley, 6 figures watched them, Three human and the other three were standing on four legs and had spikes coming out their backs. The 3 humans nodded to each other, once again following the trio from the shadows. As they neared Tyler's Lab the 3 monsters attacked. They walked on 4 legs and were covered in blue fur and on their backs were Yellow spikes with the middle spikes being the tallest. The three creatures had canine faces and were snarling at the trio with electricity crackling on their spikes as The Guardians took their stances, Tyler taking out his pistol, Namato getting his sword out of the case and Johnny taking a fighting stance with his rubber gloves and boots.

The creatures charged at the three, with Tyler getting a quick headshot on his foe while Namato managed to slash the electric monster in the eye, causing it to howl in pain before Namato stabbed it in it's skull. Johnny finished his quickly, delivering several blows to it's face, knocking it out before snapping the creature's neck. Johnny smirked as he let go of it's head."Why do people avoid this spot if these guys are so easy to take out?" He asked, seeing Tyler's face scrunch up a bit in thought."Because usually they come in large packs of 15 or even 20, not three. Something's wrong…"He said before they heard the sound of people drawing weapons.

Quickly turning around they saw three figures in the same garb as the people who attacked a bank a month ago. The first was a woman wielding a sword with purple hair, the second was using his fists and had black hair while the last was pointing a pistol at the three and had blue hair. "Alright you three, we have orders to bring the one with the sword to our boss. So either do as we say or I make you into swiss cheese!"The man with the gun said, pointing it at Tyler.

Tyler looked at his friends out of the corner of his eye and they got the message he was trying to convey. "Before you take him, can you tell us who you three are?" Tyler asked as the brawler smirked."We can't give names, but you can call me The Boxer for now." The Female rolled her eyes."You're gonna be dead soon, but I'm Sword Maiden and the one at my side is Eagle Eye." Eagle eye gave a nod as Boxer grinned. "And the three of us are going to get a promotion to Shadow Elite when we bring him in." The brawler said with a grin as the other two glared at him. "What? It's not like I told them about the Shadow Legion or the Boss of S…. Oh crap."He said realizing his mistake as Tyler pulled out his pistol and shot the gun out of Eagle Eye's hand as Namato and Johnny charged at the trio. Namato and Maiden clashed blades as Johnny tried to avoid Boxer's powerful but sluggish strikes. When Boxer missed an uppercut Johnny hit him several times in his stomach, causing him to groan and fall on his back before running over to Eagle eye who was backing away slowly. Namato managed to knock the sword out of Maiden's hands, causing her and her cohorts to run off. Tyler put away his pistol as he looked at the gun that the male had used. It looked rather advanced and completely unlike a regular pistol.

Tyler put said pistol in his pocket before looking at Namato."So do you know why they wanted you?" Tyler question as the swordsman shrugged, putting his blade back in his case. "Hell if I know. Though at least we know that those guys in the cloaks are part of a group called the Shadow Legion. The Boxer also mentioned a boss of some sort, Any idea what he/she is the boss of?" Namato asked as Tyler gave a thoughtful expression."Well the only thing we have to go on is an S, so it could be this Shadow Legion group or even a place. Either way we are close to my lab so we can talk about it then." Tyler said, leading them onward.

Eventually the three reached a medium sized building with a white paint covering it and a sign above the door marked "Tyler's Lab". Johnny blinked a bit, looking at the lab." This is it? I thought it was gonna be bigger…" Tyler unlocked the door and led them inside. Once inside he locked the door behind the three and moved his hand under a desk, hitting a hidden fingerprint scanner as a wall opens up a bit to show a locked door and an screen. Tyler walked over to it and opened an eye wide as the screen scanned his retina, unlocking the door.

The three walked into the door and saw that it was an elevator. While his two friends gave an amazed look, Tyler hit a button as the doors closed. "If you think this is cool then wait to you see my actual lab." He said with a smirk as the Elevator goes down quickly causing the other two to hold their guts. Overtime the elevator starts to slow down as it reaches the bottom with the doors opening up. Namato and Johnny looked through the doors with amazed looks in there eyes.

"Welcome to my lab."Tyler said, leading the two out of the door into a large room filled with computers and many different machines. The walls were a rusty red color and one of the machines was by itself in the front of the room with a terminal being the closest thing to it. The machine had a stand of sorts on the ground and held up a circular ring with lights attached to the outside. On the stand was the word, GATE. "This is my crowning achievement and the device used to reach other worlds. The GATE!" Tyler said with a smirk while the other two looked at it in amazement.

"This device allows one to travel to other worlds, but it's still in beta so it has some kinks to work out. The main one is that a "bridge" has to be formed between this world and another to actually visit it and that can take as long as a miniute to months, even years in order to form." Tyler explained. "There's only one bridge that's formed but it's not exactly stable yet so that will take awhile."He said before leading his two friends to a tube with a console attached. "This is the teleporter, I forgot to set a link between here and my home so I decided to come back to do just that."He said, typing something in the console and activating the teleporter, opening the tube. Once inside the tube glowed with blue light and Tyler was gone. Johnny and Namato each went in the tube and appeared in a medium sized room that was original locked in Tyler's house but now it was open. The two grinned, knowing things were gonna be amazing now.


	4. New Uzu 4:Rising Thunder

Johnny and Namato had left the teleporter room and saw Tyler sitting at his dining room's table, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's on your mind?" Namato asked, sitting down as Johnny went out for a walk. "I'm trying to figure out something. The people who attacked the bank were similar to the three who attacked us in Storm Valley, Which makes me think that they are all part of the same group, since if they were the three were trying to get back at us for stopping the group at the bank." Namato thought about it before nodding."That makes sense.. though we only encountered them again after a month had passed, Meaning these guys aren't normally out in the open, or at least not in the city…. And we do know what the group is called, The Shadow Legion.."He said as Tyler got and idea."Perhaps we should check back at Storm Valley. There might be more Shadow Legion members set up there."He said.

"Makes sense, so when are we heading out?" "If you're ready, right now. Johnny should be able to join us later."Tyler said before they both got up and headed to the teleporter room. Tyler held and Uzi while Namato brought his sword. They were warped to Tyler's lab. Once inside they went up the elevator and out the building before locking the door. "We might want to head deeper into the valley, maybe they set up a base or there might be some members we can interrogate."Tyler suggested as Namato agreed, the two heading deeper into Storm Valley.

Meanwhile

Johnny walked through the streets of the Western District, looking at the large buildings and signs."This city is huge! I doubt I'll get used to this no matter how long I'm here.."He mused, chuckling to himself. Looking at one building, he noticed that it was a small time fighting ring. Walking in he saw two people fighting in the ring and a crowd had formed. The first was a male with spiky white hair and wore a white short-sleeved shirt with brown shorts that looked about 20 who had knocked out with a single punch.

The crowd cheered as the man looked annoyed that he won. Johnny got near the edge of the crowd when he noticed a suspicious man chuckling. He wore a fedora, sunglasses and a trench coat and the only feature one could see was his white skin."Well It looks like Wally is having trouble finding a good opponent." "Do you know that guy?" The man looked at Johnny before nodding."Yes, he's an acquaintance of mine. From what I know he's always been too strong and wants a real fight, one that's challenging and that he has a chance of losing. Anyway. What's your name?" "I'm Johnny, you?"

The man chuckled."You can call me Mr. C."He said, walking away."Piece of advice, With the path you and your friends are walking down, You should watch your backs. The Shadow Legion has people all over."he said, leaving as Johnny tried to follow him, only for Mr.C to practically disappear.

Back with the others

The two had searched Storm Valley and had found a cave system. Carefully going through it the two found a hole in the cave wall once they got deep enough. Looking through it they saw about 10 grunts guarding drills and other machines that mined glowing blue stones. They dropped the stones on conveyor belts that took the rocks further through the caves. "What's that they're mining?"Namato asked as Tyler took a good look at the ores. "They look like Thunder Stones, Rocks with electric properties and can be used for energy, and I can take a few guesses on why The Shadow legion wants them."Tyler said, taking out his sniper rifle while Namato drew his sword. The two went further through the cave and reached the mine, still hidden as they reached the mine. Tyler took out his Uzi and aimed it at a grunt's left leg before shooting, the bullet embedding into his leg as the other grunts looked around before the duo charged in. Namato took on 3 blade-grunts and 3 brawlers, dodging their attacks while Tyler hid behind a rock and would peak out to shoot at the 3 gunners, getting a few in the arms, causing them to drop their guns before getting them in the legs.

Namato was barely dodging the attacks, only to get hit in the back, falling onto his knees. Tyler saw this and ran over to help, getting 2 of the sword grunts in the back before getting a brawler managed to get close while he wasn't looking and got him in the head, sending Tyler on to the conveyor belt with the Thunder Stones. Namato was about to help but was attacked by the remaining grunts. Tyler was carried to a strange container and was dropped into it along with the Thunder Stones, which started to glow. Namato managed to take out the sword grunt and kept dodging the two Brawlers when the container Tyler fell in exploded in a blue flash.

Namato's eyes widened, horrified as the two grunts also looked shocked. When the smoke cleared, Tyler was standing there, his lab coat damaged and on the ground, leaving his torso covered by a blue sleeveless shirt. His eyes glowed blue as blue electricity cracked on his arms. Pulling his arm back, he thrust it forward, a ball of electricity shooting out the palm of his hand and hitting one brawler while he shot a long stream of electricity from his hand and shocked the other grunt unconscious. The electricity faded as his eyes returned to normal, causing him to blink and look at his hands."Well that's new.." He muttered.

"What the hell was that!?" Namato exclaimed, honestly shocked as Tyler looked down at the damaged machine, noticing that the Thunder Stone's were now pitch black, completely drained of energy."I think that machine was absorbing the stone's energy and when I fell in it must have glitched and I absorbed the energy, at least that's the most sound theory." he said, noticing a camera on the wall. Tyler pointed at it with his finger and shot a small bolt, overloading it and causing the camera to blow up.

Unknown location

In a dark room filled with screens, a figure watched one that had just gone to static"_**Now this is interesting. Those three will be a great help to my plans, even if they don't know they are helping me." **_The figure said, his voice sounding very metallic. The figure turned off the screens as he sat there, plans forming in his head involving the Guardians. Outside of the room was a coat rack with a familiar black trench coat and black fedora. __


	5. New Uzu 5:Roaring Flame

New Uzu 5:Roaring Flame

After Johnny had lost the mysterious Mr. C he had continued to wander around New Uzu, eventually reaching the Northern District. After wandering around he found a board with bounties on it. After checking it out he found a bounty for a man in the northern area, Yin-Yang Mountain. Curious about the name, he was about to head back to the Abandoned District but saw another bounty that caused his eyes to widen a bit. He grabbed both posters and went towards the Abandoned District.

Back with Tyler and Namato, they were about to interrogate the Grunts, only to find them completely lifeless. Tyler knew that they didn't hit any of the grunts with a fatal wound, and after checking the pulse of one who was not shot, found that his heart had stopped completely. He picked up the grunt and walked off to his lab with Namato, intent on checking the Grunt's brain. They made it back to the Lab, Tyler putting the grunt on a table before picking up a scalpel, removing the visor only to see that his eyes had been burned by the visor, making the face unrecognizable. Namato looked away as Tyler carefully cut open the cranium, getting a look at his brain to see a microchip on his brain that looked fired. He carefully took the chip out, putting it aside for now before putting the brain back in and using a machine to stitch the head back on for now.

"I'll study the chip later. We should head back to check on Johnny."Tyler said, Namato agreeing before the two went to the teleporter and warping back to Tyler's house. Once they returned They went into the living room only to see Johnny looking at two wanted posters. One had a picture of a man with messy hair and a bored look in his eyes. _** Sam L. Oth. Wanted for questioning with several criminal events, from robbery to murder. Wanted:Alive. Is said to be in Yin-Yang Mountain. **_While the other poster had now picture, just a blank box with a question mark. _**Falcon. Wanted for questioning about his identity and for his vigilante work. Last seen in the Eastern district. **_ "We have a problem."Johnny said, showing the two the Falcon/Namato Poster.

Tyler studied the poster while Namato looked at the other poster."Why did you grab that?"He asked. "Well we don't have any money so I thought we could head towards Yin-Yang Mountain and try to collect the bounty."Johnny suggested with Namato and Tyler thinking about it. "Alright, That makes sense. I'll be working on something back at the Lab, so the two of you can head out."Tyler said as the two nodded, heading out.

Meanwhile

In a large room illuminated by torches with blue fire we see the three Grunts who had ran away from the Guardians in Storm Valley were bowing down to a figure in the shadows sitting on a black throne. The only visible feature is that he's wearing a black cloak, much more detailed than the grunts and his piercing red eyes, glaring at the trio. "**Seeing as you didn't bring the one with black hair, You've failed. Leave. I have no time for idiotic weaklings."**He said, his voice dark and deep. Sword Maiden nodded meekly, Gunslinger and Berzerker following their leader out. When the three left the throne room through a large room, they let out a large breath, knowing that they screwed up big time. "Well now what? If we don't do something big we'll be done for."Gunslinger said, looking at Sword Maiden as Berzerker sat on the ground. Sword Maiden thought for a bit before getting an idea.

"Why don't we head to the Shadow Swamp in the south? It's mostly abandoned but besides the few people in huts it's ripe for resource collection."She said, grinning as she and her two partners ran ahead,

Meanwhile, in the morning.

Tyler had already returned to his lab as Namato and Johnny finished packing. The two were wearing heavier clothing and had brought backpacks with food and supplies in them. The two went through the Northern gate and began their journey up the mountain.

The duo had followed a trail that led up the mountain's base, barely able to see as the entire mountain was covered by a harsh blizzard. Johnny was ahead of Namato, doing a better job of walking through the blizzard as Namato was struggling to walk forward.

As they struggled through the blizzard,a pair of red eyes stared at them, getting closer and closer. The figure was obscured by the blizzard but one could make out sharp teeth and claws. The figure was right behind them as Namato noticed eyes and sharp teeth out of the corner of his eye and drew his sword, Just barely deflecting the figure attacking with his claws.

The figure slashed at Namato again, the black haired male barely able to see the attack tried to block but was slashed, starting to bleed as Johnny watched in horror. The redhead charged at the figure, throwing punches that missed while blinded by rage. 'Damn it, damn it damn it damn it damn it! Why can't I hit him!?' He thought before getting stabbed through the 's eyes slowly looked down to see the figure pull out his flaws and start walking past him.

Johnny began to fall, only to slam his foot into the ground, glaring as symbol's on his hands started glowing, before he pushed his hands outward, a blast of fire unleashed that melted the snow at their feet and burned the figure, showing his body to be bipedal, but somewhat human-like. He stood at 7 foot 5 and had long arms and body was covered by a white outer shell that covered his body and acted as a second skin but it was burned away to show black scaly skin. He roared, charging at Johnny, only for the brawler's hands to be covered in fire as he punched the air just before the creature could reach him, using the monster's speed against him as the fist embedded itself deep in the creature's gut, causing him to flinch before Johnny punched him in the jaw with his other flame covered fist, knocking the beast away as it retreated.

Johnny went over to Namato, his hands back to normal before he also fell unconscious, a cloaked figure reaching the two and carrying them off…..


	6. New Uzu 6: Three Shadows and Technician

Chapter 6

Three Shadows and The Technician.

Tyler parted ways with his friends, deciding on taking the long way to reach his Lab. As he walked out of the abandoned district, The Blonde decided to check up on the mayor who lived in New Uzu's Center.

After showing a special card to the guards outside his house, he went through the doors, walking into the mayor's office, he saw the man who ran New Uzu, Drake Gaines. Drake was just about 6 feet tall and had pale skin. He usually wore a blue suit and had his hair slicked back with gel. His eyes were strangely red colored and he wore white gloves to finish off his wardrobe. When he noticed Tyler, he smiled. "It's been a while." The mayor said, Shaking hands with the blonde.

Tyler just chuckled."Sorry, I've been busy with a new project, so I couldn't visit. I was about to head back to Storm Valley, but since I had time I felt I should pay my friend a visit."He said, Drake looking very amused."You're a workaholic, you know that right?" The mayor said, chuckling as Tyler rolled his eyes jokingly."I know, I know… Anyway, how have thing been in the capital?" He asked as Drake got serious.

"Things have been, tricky, to say the least. The vigilante Falcon has been a pain. While I am all for someone helping the city, at the same time he's also unnerving people. Honestly, I might have tried to get him in the force if I knew who he was before all this, but everyone's demanding he be arrested, so my hands are tied. Not only that, but there is still the matter of the cloaked figures causing trouble… I can only hope that things get better."Drake said with a sigh. Tyler pat his friend on the back."Try not to let it get to you, even with all this you are still just one man, so all I ask is that you take things one at a time, that way you don't have too much weight on your back."

Drake gave a small smile."Thanks… You know, The position for advisor is still open if you want it." He suggested, only for Tyler to shake his head."Sorry, I'm not interested."He said. Drake nodded as Tyler walked off. When he left, three familiar figures walked in, only wearing civilian clothes. "Gr-" "DON'T call be by that name. While you're speaking to me in New Uzu, I'm Drake Gaines, so either Drake or Mr. Gaines will do, or just sir." He interrupted, his tone now cold. "R-right sir."Said the female in the middle, known in the Shadow Legion as Sword Maiden, with Gunslinger and Berzerker behind her. "A-anyway, we wanted to ask you for access to Southern Swamp."She said nervously.

Drake blinked, before chuckling."You three honestly think you can succeed where even the Admins have failed? Fine then, I'll let you enter it, if only to see you fail."He said, handing Sword Maiden a card."This should get you past the guards in the south." The three bowed, leaving his office.

(With Tyler.)

The blonde had made surprising progress, already in Storm Valley, only to come face to face with a pack of five Thunder-Hounds. Tyler was about to pull out a gun, before realizing that he didn't bring one."Crap!"He cursed, one of the hounds shooting a blast of electricity, only for Tyler's body to absorb it. The blonde looked surprised, before remembering what happened last time. The blonde smirked as they kept attacking with electricity, the five Thunder-Hounds starting to pant. Electricity cracked all over Tyler's body, his eyes glowing with an electric blue as he focused all the electricity into his body, the unleashed it as a forward blast, sending the Thunder-Hounds flying away with the force alone. Tyler used this chance to get back to his lab before they recovered.

After quickly getting inside he locked the door and activated his lab's upper defenses, designed to attack any creature that got to close. The blonde panted, trying to catch his breath as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Tyler looked at his hand, forming an orb of electricity. "Interesting, So I can manipulate and absorb electricity, but I don't doubt that unless I have some absorbed, This power will be useless…" He said. Tyler's eyes widened after a bit, an idea forming in his skull as he started to work on blueprints.

(With the Shadow Triad.)

The Southern Swamp was just that, a swamp in the south. However, It was never colonized, so all sorts of creatures and plants roamed free. The three grunts, Sword Maiden, Bezerker and Gunslinger were back in their normal attire/uniforms. They stood just at the entrance of the swamp, in the shade of the large trees. The three were trying to look confident, but it was obvious that they were all nervous. After a while of standing there, The Trio gathered their courage and went into the Swamp,

After a while of walking, they were attacked by strange wolves made of wood and had glowing eyes. They three gave a sigh of relief, knowing that they lucked out before drawing their weapons. Sword Maiden struck first, decapitating one wolf and slashing another's side. Bezerker grabbed on and smashed it's head into the ground, pieces of wood covering the grass. One tried to pounce the musclehead, only for it to be shot in the head by Gunslinger.

Behind a tree, a figure watched the three, green eyes glaring before the figure charged at Sword Maiden, his own blade drawn. She saw the person and blocked the blade. The two reached the sunlight, revealing the figure to have green skin, brown hair and green eyes. Said figure was also male and wore nothing but a sheath for his katana. Sword Maiden noticed this and looked down before passing out with a nosebleed. The other two, who had finished off the wolves, saw this and sighed. Bezerker charged forward towards the male while Gunslinger shot at him, the green skinned figure blocking the bullets.

Bezerker got up close, swinging wildly as the male dodged each punch. He was about to strike the large male with his sword, only to be shot in the shoulder, green liquid dripping from the wound. The male's eyes widened before he got struck by one of Bezerker's punches right in his face while he was surprised. The brawler quickly grabbed the green male and pushed him toward Gunslinger, who shot the green haired male's knees, causing him to fall and drop his sword. The male tried to pick it up, only for Sword Maiden, who woke up, to step on it with one foot and use the other to kick him in the face.

The male barely stayed awake, looking rather dazed. They were about to finish him off when the tro heard clapping, and looked to see Drake clapping. He looked quite different, wear black jeans, a red vest which didn't cover his chest area completely. He was not wearing gloves either, showing a strange purple mark on the back of his right hand. He also had his hair slicked in the form of spikes and wore a dark grin. "Well well, You three actually did it, I'll be damned."He said as the three looked confused. "Did what sir?" Asked Sword Maiden as he just kept smirking."You didn't know? The figure you just fought has been killing everyone who tries to enter, and since you just beat him, it means the The Shadow Legion ("And New Uzu technically") now has access to this area, meaning that we have more resources to collect, and I can actually give this area a good name."He said as the three looked shocked. "Now then, The three of you should head back to HQ. I've put in a good word for you already, and with this success? You'll all be promoted to Admins in no time."Drake said as the three looked even more shocked, before snapping out of it and saluting Drake before looking at the green skinned male.

"What about him?"Gunslinger asked, only for Drake to wave his hand dismissively. "I'll take care of him, you three go off and get your promotion, ok?" He said, as the gave one last salute before running off, not seeing Drake's grin grow much darker."I didn't think they would actually succeed, but they did. Now not only is there another area free to take over, but."He said, looking down at the male who had fallen unconscious. "But now I have a new puppet."He said, grabbing the male. Seconds later both seemed to glitch before disappearing, leaving no trace that they were ever there...


	7. New Uzu 7

Chapter 7

Burning Truth and Racing Wind.

The moon glowed brightly in the night sky, the stars glowing with a silver light as well, though not as bright as the moon. The sand underneath it seemed to take a blueish color from the night sky as the lights in a nearby town's houses started to go out. As the last person was about to turn her lights off, she heard a knock on the door. Going over and opening it, she saw a basket with a baby in it. He didn't have a blanket or anything and looked rather weak. She saw no note but the woman knew that someone probably didn't want to own up to the responsibility and left the child here.

She quickly brought the child inside and covered him up with part of a blanket while thinking to herself. 'What to call him? How about….. Johnny.'

(Present.)

Johnny groaned, starting to wake up. As he opened his eyes, even with his blurry vision he could tell he wasn't where he collapsed. The redhead shook off his grogginess and looked around the room, noticing that it looked old in design as well as the plants scattered all over. He looked to the left to see two other beds, a bandaged Namato sleeping in one of them with the other empty and made. Looking over himself. Johnny saw that his shirt was missing (which was good because it was the only thing missing) and his chest was wrapped up with bandages.

The male got out of the bed and opened the first door he saw, looking out into a hallway. He started walking forward until he heard someone say "Does he really have our tribes mark?" from behind a door. Stopping, he went over and pressed an ear on the door. "Yes" He heard an older voice say. "It seems like that he has the blood of our tribe, but no males have born from the woman of this tribe for 100 years, not counting…. No, it must be HIM then." she said as the other person gasped. " So he is Pao Xiao Hui?" She asked. Their was a pregnant pause before the other one replied. "Not exactly. He is one of us in blood, but because of how weak he looked as a child, we all doubted he would be able to use our techniques and sent him away."

Johnny, not sure what to make off the conversation, moved back and opened the door, quickly, shocking the two. The first was about 17 years of age. She had long red hair similar to his own and looked to be of asian descent, she also wore clothing that looked traditional, along with the older female who was pretty old and was shorter than even Johnny. "Look, what ever you two are talking about has something to do with what I did back at the mountain path, so I just want answers."He said, staring fiercely at the two.

(Location Unknown)

We see a room made of black marble with torches illuminated by purple fire. Seven chairs are surrounding a large table. Only four of the seats are filled, The first is where Drake sat, his purple mark glowing. The other three however, were shadowy figures, each with a mark on a different part. The one closest to Drake had a red symbol on their forearm. The next one had a green symbol on their back and the last one had a pink symbol on their chest. "Can we just get this over with?"Asked the figure with the green mark as Drake rolled his eyes."We are still waiting for Gluttony."He pointed out., only for a new figure to appear in a chair. This one had a white mark on their tounge. When they appeared, the marks began to glow even blighter. "Good, now the meeting can begin."

"On to the first matter. Gluttony, how has your attempts to take Yin-Yang mountain gone?" Drake asked, only for the one with the white mark to growl. "I found two of the three we are after. I almost got them, but the redhead caught me off guard and I had to retreat, But I doubt they survived the cuts I left."He said, growling it out. This caused Drake to raise a brow while the one with the red mark chuckled."I thought you were tougher than that, but I guess not if two weaklings could beat you." This caused Gluttony to grind his teeth.

"I didn't lose. I left to hunt again you bastard." He growled, causing the red marked figure to slam a fist on the table, shaking it. "Who are you calling bastard you weakass!" He shouted only for Drake to stop them from fighting."Enough! If you two are going to fight, then this meeting is over."He said, giving both of them a glare. "..." The two didn't speak after that, the silhouettes disappearing. After Gluttony and the one with the red mark left, the other two decided to follow their example, the shadows disappearing as Drake rubbed his temples. Light entered the room as someone opened the door. "There you are. I have a special mission for you in Yin-Yang Mountain." He said turning to the figure in the doorway.

(In a cave inside Yin-Yang Mountain)

A male sat in a meditative state. He has greyish hair that pointed up a bit to look like two horns while the rest reached his neck. He opened his eyes to show golden orbs glaring at a wall. He grit his teeth to show sharp fangs. "Damn him, I'll show that bastard."He said getting up. The male wore camouflage pants and combat boots with a headband that was also camouflage. As he walked out of the cave into the path, which was perfectly clear, the mark on his tongue began to glow. Out of nowhere a blizzard started up, The male disappearing from view.

(With Johnny)

The redhead had exited the house and walked through what looked like an old village. Inside the village was nothing but females, not a male to bee seen as they stared at him. He ignored them, clenching his fists as he reached outside the village and sat down on a rock, thinking back on the talk he had,

(Flashback)

_Johnny glared at the two females, waiting for an answer before the older one sighed."It seems that this can't be avoided. It is tradition that if a child is either to weak or male that they are sent away. Since you were both, my daughter sent you away, though no one has seen her recently, so it is most likely that she met her end to the creature in the snow." She said as Johnny, originally angry, was snapped out of it and was more confused."Monster..?"_

"_Yes… something has been killing us off when a blizzard hits. The only thing we can see are a pair of golden eyes." The younger one Shao hua, and his biological older sister, said. Johnny didn't say anything, realizing that the thing that nearly killed him was the monster. He would have told them that, but he stopped himself, still a bit bitter over the abandoning because of his gender thing. He walked outside silently, the two watching him. He quickly got his clothes and left beforehand_

(Present time.)

As Johnny sat down, the Blizzard suddenly starting, everyone hiding inside buildings. Johnny noticed this and smirked, ready to fight. Suddenly the figure appeared again, his golden eyes widening when he saw Johnny, only to the glare at the redhead. Said brawler only smirked, ready for a rematch as he instinctively caused fire to cover his hands, shocking the women watching from behind the windows of their houses. A white light came from the creature's tongue as the blizzard suddenly stopped.

The two kept a fierce gaze on the other, both of them ready to go. The white creature charged forward, claws ready as Johnny punched forward when he was close enough, only for the monster to see this and move his body so he went past the punch, only for him to miss seeing an uppercut, getting struck in the face and disoriented.

Johnny used this to his advantage, striking the creature's stomach, causing him to spit up blood. Johnny finished with a kick, sending him back only for the creature to quickly recover and slash his shoulder deeply enough to draw blood. Johnny grit his teeth, using his other arm to fight as he thrust it forward, only for a ball of fire to shoot from it and hit the monster. Johnny looked at his hand in shock, only for the creature to grab his head and slam it into the ground.

He could only groan from on the dirt, blood coming from his shoulder. The tall creature kept his hand on his head as he was about to finish Johnny, only to be interrupted by a voice. "Hey Ugly!"Came a familiar male voice from near the Elder's(The old woman's) home. Looking to the side, the monster saw Namato standing with his sword pointed at him."I have a bone to pick with you for not only hurting my friend, but killing the villagers. It's time we finish this!" He said, wearing the same clothes from before but these were patched up thankfully,

The creature just gave a vicious smirk, letting go of Johnny and running at Namato. The swordsman glared at the creature, thinking back on everything that led to this point. From the formation of the Guardians, Tyler gaining his electric powers, the trek up Yin-Yang mountain and he remembered that each time he was completely helpless and couldn't do anything. 'I won't let that happen anymore. I won't allow it! I won't be helpless! I am the leader, I have to protect my Friends!'He thought, eyes filled with determination as a fierce wind started blowing.

The creature was about to slash Namato, only for him to somehow dodge and slash him in the gut. The creature was stunned by this as Namato quickly started cutting his arms off, blood shooting from the wounds. The creature let out a roar of pain, causing another blizzard and running off quickly with Namato somehow sending a burst of wind to push him away. The blizzard suddenly stopped, the creature out of view as Namato fell to his knees, panting. The villagers walked out of the buildings, both females from before and Johnny's "family" stunned.

The Elder looked completely shell shocked."H-how, how can a male have our bloodline!?" (A/N:I planned on ending here, but I felt that there was a bit more left to do.) She said in shock as Namato went over to Johnny, helping the redhead up as they walked over to the Elder's home to get him patched up, Walking past/ignoring the shocked females. The two managed to reach the med room as Namato tried to help a female who hadn't seen the fight bandage Johnny's shoulder. When she left Johnny sat down on the bed, unusually quiet. "You ok?"Namato asked as Johnny just sighed."Yeah it's just… I found out that this is where my biological family lives, and they left me in Scorching/Western Desert because of some tradition saying that male's have to be sent away at birth. Part of me is angry, but at the same time, I don't care. Sure, I was abandoned and all, but I had a loving mom to take me in and I had made friends back home, plus if I wasn't sent away, I wouldn't have met you or Tyler." He said, shocking Namato.

"Well crap. You thought this out a lot." He said."Well… I can't think of anything to say. You already know what the results were, so I guess try to take it one step at a time? Maybe you can give them a chance and see if it works."He suggested after staying quiet for a bit as Johnny looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

(The cave)

The creature from before entered a cave somewhere in Yin-Yang Mountain, his arms still cut up, but his stomach wound healed… After growling and focusing for a bit, his arms seemed to heal themselves, rather painfully as the creature started panting. His body morphed and shrunk, showing himself to be the grey-haired male, Gluttony. "S-son of a bitch… I gotta tell Greed and the others…

(End of Chapter 7)


End file.
